


PB and J Sandwiches

by sushi_and_spaghetti



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fire Boi - Freeform, Fluff, Short One Shot, broken leg, but like not in very much detail, complete unless people want me to finish it, cuz like i was 11, immortal chick, make out, percy jackson - Freeform, robotic dragon, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushi_and_spaghetti/pseuds/sushi_and_spaghetti
Summary: K so give me some slack I wrote this when I was like 12-13 when I was upset because I thought that Leo and Calypso didn't end up together. And basically, Leo finds the island Calypso is on, and yay!This will be marked as finished even though it's not and I probably won't finish it unless people want me to.
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	PB and J Sandwiches

Leo didn’t think that eating a PB and J sandwich on Festus could cause his metal dragon to malfunction. But apparently when you were flying at high speeds, it was a little difficult to eat your lunch. His hand slipped and before he knew it his sandwich was out of his grasp and smacking Festus in the eyes. Of course, causing them to spiral down to their deaths.   
He tried to think of a way out of this situation but his mind went blank as soon as a small island came into view. After months of sleepless nights devoted to finding this troublesome island; had finally paid off. He had found it. He had found her. And Ogygia of course. But more importantly Calypso. Just thinking of the name filled his heart with longing.   
The creaks and whirs of Festus brought him back to Earth. Literally, since, well he was falling at an increasing rate. They had maybe 2 minutes before they crashed into the sandy beach of Ogygia. He carefully inched out of his sitting position and started crawling toward Festus's head. He reached out his arm and peeled the sandwich off of the dragon's left Ruby eye.   
Festus stopped his frantic flapping and raised his wings to try to stop their fall but it was to late. Festus crashed into the beach with an unnatural grinding noise. Leo had fallen off his back right before the crash and was several feet away from his metal friend in a giant crater.  
His legs were half buried in the warm sand. Sitting up he groaned in pain. He tried to locate it but his everything hurt. He was pretty sure he had broken a few ribs .Feeling nauseous he looked away and focused on his surroundings.   
His heart did a flip as he saw a girl running out of a cave a little way off with some pruning shears. He sighed. That was definitely his Calypso. He longed to run to her but his twisted ankle said otherwise. So he waited, rather impatiently. When she got to the foot of the crater she brandished her shears. Seeing her up close he could tell that she hadn’t changed too much. Her hair was in the same style and to Leo’s delight she still wore the same casual clothes she had started wearing when he had come to her island. Calypso’s hands were covered in dirt and she had some smudged on her nose, making her look absolutely adorable.   
“How dare you break my fountain! You-” she stopped as soon as she recognized Leo. Slowly lowering the shears she stared at him with her mouth hanging open. Even in pure surprise she was hot. Stretching his arms out he grinned.   
“Hey Sunshine! I’m back! Did y-” Was all he was able to get out before she flung herself at him.  
He held in a hiss of pain as she practically fell on top of him. She kissed every inch of his face again and again. And finally she hesitated at his lips. He felt her soft lips as she kissed him lightly. That didn't last long. She crushed her lips onto his. Kissing her back passionately he heard a moan; it could have come from either of them. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Leo groaned involentarly as she bit his lip. He rolled over on top of her making her gasp. He loved the feeling of the closeness of their bodies and the way her hands clung to his curly hair. When they finally broke apart Calypso was on top of him. Leo couldn't stop grinning it had been a long time since he had really truly felt happy. She folded her arms and rested her head on Leo's chest.   
“That didn't happen Valdez,” she murmured, closing her eyes.  
He smirked, “Ok.” Suddenly she jumped to her feet and Leo actually did hiss in pain. Calypso looked at him with concern.Kneeling down next to him she noticed his ankle and paled.  
“I'll need you to get up for me and then I can help you get some food into you.” She didn't mention his broken limb or the fact that it would be nearly impossible to stand but he tried anyway. He could only get to a sitting position and from there Calypso helped him to his feet; or foot. They hobbled slowly to her cave and when they finally got there she helped him lie down on her bed.   
She busied herself with making something that would help his broken ankle. When she finally came over to his berth she helped him sit up.  
“Drink this. It will help ease the pain, but it will also make you fall asleep.” He nodded and drank the mystery drink in one gulp. He gagged but he could already feel the effects working on him. His eyes started to close and the throbbing pain in his body was lessening. And before he knew it he was drifting off to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
